Aerandir Stormstrider
Name: Aerandir; Surname: Stormstrider; Title/Nickname: Agent of the Kirin Tor; Race: High Elf; Class: Archmagi (Arch Mage/Archmage); Age: 178; Appearance: Long Blond Hair, Blond Beard, Tall, Blue Eyes, Friendly Face; Alignment: Lawful Neutral; Psychology: He is usualy calm and cool (With "cool" I ment calm and steady, focusing on his target),When he talks he talks stuff that are full of knowledge, Friendly with everyone; Birthplace: Fairbreeze Village, Quel'Thalas (Now known as Eversong Woods); Actual Residence: He does not have any home or something similary, he wanders around Darrowmere Fields and around Soutshore (Hillsbrad Foothills); Background Story Aerandir was born in the small, but beautiful and well-cared village of Fairbreeze, which had only about 500-1000 peasants as population at that time. However, the trade was very good, and it had a lot of adventurers, visitors and travellers daily, life there was pretty good. Every male character in the House of Stormstrider was taking up a Mage class, and everyone had only one staff, going trough centuries, from a character to character, when it was time for Aerandir's father to take up the staff, he refused, he took up the Holy Light as his main concern, becoming a Paladin and joining the Argent Dawn. The Staff which was in the hands of Great Archmage Khareaon Stormstrider, was put on the sacred place in secret, it was held for Aerandir, in hope that he won't follow his father. House of Stormstrider was pretty rich and famous family in the surrounding areas of Fairbreeze, Aerandir's grandfather was known troughout whole Quel'Thalas, even if his father wasn't so known as a Paladin of the Argent Dawn, Aerandir kept himself respected and loved from his first steps. Aerandir had many friends in his childhood, one of them was Khaiden Dawnstrider, from one of the most famous Houses of all Quel'Thalas. Aerandir and Khaiden were always kept together and they would never let anyone to do something to them, they had a hard and heavy shield of friendship covering them. Aerandir's mother was a Lady-in-waiting, she did not had a job, and she had many admirers, but Aerandir's father did not knew about that, because he was on the front lines mostly. Aerandir hated his mom because of her behaviour with the admirers she had, but there was nothing to do about it. Both Aerandir and Khaiden, at the age of 9, started going to the School, they both had best marks in the class, however, they could not play together anymore, Khaiden was studying the ways of a Paladin and he was too busy for Aerandir, so Aerandir had to go out with other kids. Troughout the years, Aerandir finished his school and, inspired by his ancestors, he decided to continue to study the Arcane magic, hoping to join the Kirin Tor later on. At the age of 69, as a grown up and ready skilled mage, Aerandir was prepared to become a member of the newly-organized Kirin Tor. He had done all the tests perfectly, and the recruitment officers were pretty excited about him. Aerandir took up the training of a battle mage right after the recruitment, he was just a recruit, so he had a long way to go before his first battle. Aerandir trained and learned many spells and ways of battlemage, he was one of the best they had. He quickly became an apprentice, but then the things started going down. Aerandir realized that he was too good, and that the leaders were impressed with him, so he decided not to do anything, he thought by his fame, he'll be able to do anything. However, his marks were still good, he just stopped with trainings and learnings, his fame started becoming shame. After full 20 years, Aerandir was ready for his first battle, and for his own staff. His grandfather himself was proud to hand the staff to Aerandir on a ceremony in the Royal Halls of Silvermoon City, few days later, Aerandir was sent on a mission as an undercover Agent, he used polymorph and transformed himself into a sheep to infiltrate a - human - tribe in the Arathi Highlands, which was very suspicious lately. A group of human settlers was at that time preparing for a feast, they needed few sheeps and pigs, they catched Aerandir and started taking him to the village, however, Aerandir managed to loose the grip and go back into his native form, he quickly froze the humans and cleared their memory, he also took their models, and infiltrated the village succesfully, learning about human way of life and their future strategy. After return, Aerandir was promoted to the rank of Wizard and sent to the great city of Dalaran to serve the Kul Tiras, Mages Guild and Sorcerer's League in it's defense from the various enemies. Aerandir was in Dalaran for 50 years, doing paper work, training and learning. He took up the Arcane skills, excluding fire from his mind, he started learning and training, basing himself only on Arcane magic. Aerandir was well-known in Dalaran and it's surroundings, he was one of the best mages Kirin Tor ever had. As the new reports have been coming, that some strange portal was discovered, leading to the whole new world, Aerandir was sent to the City of Stormwind, to aid the Stormwind Mages League in further discoveries. As the orcs started rising and pushing from the new discovered world of Draenor, Aerandir followed one of the Archmages, Rhonin. Rhonin was leading a small resistance group of mages and warriors, fighting the Orcish clans in Khaz Modan. However, unknown to the Alliance, a large force of orcs still roamed free in the northern wastes of Khaz Modan. The Dragonmaw Clan, led by the infamous warlock Nekros, was using an ancient artifact known as the Demon Soul to control the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, and her dragonflight. With the Dragonqueen as his hostage, Nekros built up a secret army within the abandoned - some say cursed - Wildhammer stronghold of Grim Batol. Planning to unleash his forces and the mighty red dragons on the Alliance, Nekros hoped to reunite the Horde and continue its conquest of Azeroth. His vision did not came to pass: Rhonin and his small group of resistance fighters managed to destroy the Demon Soul and free the Dragonqueen from Nekros' command. Aerandir then travelled back to the great city of Dalaran to accompany the Great Archmage Antonidas of Dalaran, in his research about the orcs. Some speculated that some strange disease, contractible only by orcs, brought about the baffling lethargy. But Archmage Antonidas of Dalaran posed a different hypothesis. Researching what little he could find of orcish history, Antonidas learned that the orcs had been under the crippling influence of demonic power for generations. He speculated that the orcs had been corrupted by these powers even before their first invasion of Azeroth. Clearly, demons had spiked the orcs' blood, and in turn the brutes had been granted unnaturally heightened strength, endurance, and aggression. Antonidas theorized that the orcs' communal lethargy was not actually a disease, but a consequence of racial withdrawal from the volatile warlock magics that had made them fearsome, bloodlusted warriors. Though the symptoms were clear, Antonidas was unable to find a cure for the orcs' present condition. Then too, many of his fellow mages, as well as a few notable Alliance leaders, argued that finding a cure for the orcs would be an imprudent venture. Left to ponder the orcs' mysterious condition, Antonidas' conclusion was that the orcs' cure would have to be a spiritual one. However, a new threat was rising. Ner'zhul and his loyal Shadowmoon clan passed through the largest of the newly created portals, as massive volcanic eruptions began to break Draenor's continents apart. The burning seas rose up and roiled the shattered landscape as the tortured world was finally consumed in a massive, apocalyptic explosion. Ner'zhul was later on caught by the Kil'Jaeden, who transformed him into the Lich King. As the news came to Dalaran, Aerandir was pretty worried about everything. Stormwind destroyed, Lordaeron falling apart, elves going for their own, it was pretty hard time for him to choose, but he decided to stay with the Kirin Tor. As the Scourge was born, Aerandir has been battling and defending Lordaeron, learning and going trough the ranks, he did not wanted to loose his homeland. He was led by Archmage Antonidas, but soon after the Scourge was raised, Stratholme was lost, and later on even Sunwell was destroyed, destroying whole Quel'Thalas. Aerandir travelled to his homeland, to the village of Fairbreeze, and by then, his family was already dead, everything was destroyed, he couldn't do anything. Many years later on, many events have passed, Battle for Mount Hyjal, Colonization of Kalimdor, Rise of the Blood Elves, Civil War in the Plaguelands, Deathknights.. battles were passing and passing. Aerandir now stands as one of the Arcmages of the Kirin Tor, at the age of 178, he still remembers the events from the past, and he so curiously thinks what happened to his best friend Khaiden and others. Write the text of your article here!